


At the bottom

by ninivoidz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Audi do Baekhyun, BaekMin, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Brazilian Portuguese, M/M, Portuguese, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, xiubaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninivoidz/pseuds/ninivoidz
Summary: Minseok não entendia como sempre acabava sentado no colo de Baekhyun, no banco de trás de seu Audi.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	At the bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Oiiii gente, é a primeira vez que posto aqui no AO3 e pretendo postar todas as minhas fics aqui, estou passando as melhores que estão no Spirit pra cá. Sei que eu não tenho um público definido nem seguidores, por isso se encontrou essa fic visita meu perfil pra ver as outras :)
> 
> Meu user no Spirit é o mesmo que o daqui (ninivoidz) e essa fanfic também está postada lá!

"Eu falei que nunca mais ia olhar para você…" Baekhyun disse, assim que Minseok se sentou, mais cedo, no banco do carona do seu Audi sempre muito brilhante e bem cuidado.

A ideia era realmente essa. Quando eles terminaram, há duas semanas, Baekhyun jurou nunca mais pensar naquele desgraçado de olhos provocantes e quadris pecaminosos, cheios de talento, e aquelas pernas fortes, aquele sorriso malicioso, aquela bunda durinha e… era por isso que Minseok não entendia como havia terminado aquela carona no banco de trás do carro, montado no colo de Baekhyun, bagunçando suas roupas certinhas e cabelos alinhados.

As mãos atrevidas de Baekhyun apertavam sua bunda com uma força descomunal por debaixo das calças e Minseok se perguntava como faria para resistir, para entrar em casa sem ter deixado Baekhyun o comer bem gostoso dentro daquele carro. "Pensei que não olharia mais para mim, imagina me pegar desse jeito." sussurrou no ouvido dele, só para talvez irritá-lo e para tentar tomar algum controle sobre si mesmo. Era tão difícil não rebolar por sobre a ereção quente de Baekhyun com o ritmo que ele ditava com a mão em seus quadris. Tão difícil.

"Mantenho minha palavra, estou magoado com você!" Baekhyun respondeu, mesmo com as mãos ainda apertando forte o quadril de Minseok e a cabeça se jogando para trás em prazer. Minseok tinha mesmo muita habilidade com aqueles quadris. "Mas você sabe que resistir a você é outra história."

"Se não quisesse estar aqui não estaria, você sabe disso." Minseok arfou, assim que Baekhyun apertou seu pau por cima da calça. "Ah, não acredito que vou te deixar me comer dentro do seu carro de novo, não acredito!" soou indignado, enquanto suas mãos apertavam os ombros de Baekhyun com muita força.

"Porra…" Baekhyun respondeu excitado. "Tira essa camisa."

Minseok fez um show ao abrir cada botão da camisa branca e alinhada que usava para trabalhar, sem deixar que os quadris parassem de se mover sobre os de Baekhyun. Baekhyun quase babou com a visão dos mamilos pequenos de Minseok, capturando um deles com a língua assim que a camisa caiu pelos ombros do outro.

Minseok gemeu, aumentando a velocidade com que rebolava no colo do mais novo. O tesão o corroía.

"Tira essa merda também." Minseok quase ordenou, puxando a camisa de Baekhyun de dentro das calças desesperadamente.

"Calma… calma." Baekhyun sussurrou, distraído com a tarefa de arrancar a própria camisa e abrir o cinto das calças.

Quando finalmente arrancou a camisa incômoda do corpo, Minseok o puxou pelos cabelos da nuca para que juntassem as bocas num beijo molhado, onde a língua de Minseok chegou antes, lambendo o lábio superior de Baekhyun de uma forma quase gentil. O gosto da língua de Minseok era quase doce naquele beijo, Baekhyun sentiu isso forte quando a chupou, com fome.

"Por mim, você esfregava essa bunda gostosa no meu pau o dia inteiro, só para gozar nas próprias roupas no final, adoro quando você fica todo melado por debaixo dessa calça." Minseok gemeu alto e se esfregou com mais força em Baekhyun, pressionando a bunda sobre a ereção dele, era tão bom, tão bom, mas ele queria mais.

"Ah é? Mas eu quero que você me foda… Agora." respondeu ofegante, enquanto as mãos habilidosas desciam o zíper da calça de Baekhyun e acaraciavam o pau inchado por cima da cueca já molhada.

Nessas horas, Minseok ficava louco para colocar aquilo tudo na boca. E a boca de Minseok era o céu.

"Ah, porra…" Baekhyun xingou assim que Minseok se ajeitou e se abaixou o suficiente para ficar com a boca nivelada à ereção pesada. Adorava os boquetes de Minseok como adorava poucas coisas nesse mundo, haviam dias em que mataria por um deles, aquela boca pequenina fazia maravilhas.

Quando Minseok abaixou sua cueca e buscou com a boca seu pau, que saltou sem controle contra seu abdômen, Baekhyun resolveu observar o movimento fora das janelas embaçadas do carro. Sabia que gozaria mais rápido do que deveria se desfrutasse de todos os prazeres daquela visão e sabia mais ainda que se fossem pegos transando dentro do carro estacionado no meio de um bairro residencial, teriam problemas.

Minseok chupou com força a cabeça e soltou uma risada fraquinha.

"Só vou molhar ele um pouquinho para mim, não precisa ficar muito animado." Logo depois, voltou ao trabalho, abocanhando toda a extensão dessa vez e soltando um gemido contido de Baekhyun, que agarrou com força média sua franja alinhada.

"Eu tenho camisinha e lubrificante aqui, sabia?" Baekhyun respondeu, rindo também.

"E daí? Não é como se eu não gostasse de chupar seu pau." respondeu provocativo, o olhar quase ferino fazendo os cabelos da nuca de Baekhyun se arrepiarem. Baekhyun sorriu para ele, se entendiam como ninguém.

Quando Minseok se cansou, ou finalmente achou que o pau de Baekhyun já estava molhado o bastante, buscou a boca dele em um beijo, que foi aceito de bom grado. Minseok sempre gostou de beijar depois do oral, se sentia amado e desejado. Íntimo. Baekhyun sempre gostou de satisfazer Minseok.

"Depois, lá em casa, você vai me chupar também, não aceito menos…" Minseok soltou, com os lábios colados no de Baekhyun.

Baekhyun o roubou um último beijo antes de responder.

"Com muito prazer, mas agora… eu vou te foder." ele disse, enquanto se colocava de joelhos no banco e deitava o corpo de Minseok nele.

Tirou as calças dele sem dificuldades, recebendo uma risada ou outra dum Minseok muito, muito excitado. Quando observou o pênis pequeno e bonito de Minseok e a forma como ele estufava e molhava a cueca preta dele, não resistiu a tocar, fazendo um carinho rápido com o polegar sobre a extensão bonita.

"Sou apaixonado por esse seu corpo." Baekhyun disse, enquanto apertava e beijava o interior de uma das coxas fortes e macias do mais velho. Deixou uma mordida e fez ele se remexer em desconforto.

"Tira logo essa merda e me fode." Minseok pediu, puxando os cabelos de Baekhyun de forma fraca.

Baekhyun então tirou sua cueca lentamente, apreciando cada partezinha daquelas pernas tão bem trabalhadas. Quando jogou a peça no banco da frente e se esticou para pegar o lubrificante e a camisinha no porta-luvas, Minseok aproveitou de sua distração para abaixar totalmente a cueca de Baekhyun. A puxou de forma apressada sobre a bunda e as pernas de Baekhyun e quando ele se endireitou novamente sobre o banco, o olhar sapeca de Minseok não deixava dúvidas, ele sempre tinha muita certeza do que fazia.

Baekhyun o beijou, antes de segurar uma das pernas dele por debaixo do joelho e praticamente dobrar Minseok em dois, expondo tudinho que ele tinha no meio das pernas. Molhou bem os dedos com o lubrificante que havia conseguido resgatar do porta-luvas e arrancou um suspiro de Minseok ao passear os dedos gelados num carinho por sobre a entrada ansiosa.

"Rápido, ok?" Minseok pediu, já que não gostava muito da sensação de dedos dentro de si. Se não estivessem numa situação tão imprópria, pediria para que Baekhyun enfiasse o pau bem lubrificado de uma vez e o fodesse bem forte.

"Teimoso…" Baekhyun respondeu, assim que o sentiu arrepiar ao encontrar sua próstata com os dedos.

"Aaah, aí…" Minseok gemeu.

Deixou que Baekhyun colocasse três dedos dentro de si, até se tornar impaciente e agarrar o pênis dele entre os dedos, o acariciando do jeito que sabia que Baekhyun gostava e lhe dando o sinal de que o queria agora. Baekhyun era de qualquer um menos de si mesmo quando Minseok o olhava daquele jeito. Estava rendido a ele desde que havia sido olhado pela primeira vez.

Tirou os dedos de dentro de Minseok quase em hipnose, vestindo a camisinha no pau pulsante e puxando as pernas do mais velho ainda mais em direção a seu peito. Minseok gemeu numa mistura de desconforto e prazer e o olhou ainda mais ansioso. Ele apoiou os cotovelos no banco para ver melhor quando percebeu que Baekhyun ia finalmente, finalmente enfiar aquele pau nele e o foder.

E quando Baekhyun realmente meteu em si, não conseguiu ver nada, já que a dor gostosa o fez jogar a cabeça para trás e fechar os olhos, gemendo alto e longo.

Baekhyun quase revirou os olhos pelo prazer de se enfiar num lugar tão quente e apertado como o corpo de Minseok, mas se recuperou a tempo de admirar a obra de arte que era Kim Minseok quando estava sendo fodido. A pele suada, o corpo gostoso todo retesado em tesão, os cabelos pretos molhados e jogados sobre o rosto bonito, os olhos brilhantes, a boca pequena, molhada e aberta, convidativa. Baekhyun sabia nessas horas o porquê não conseguia o deixar para trás.

"Mete!" Minseok ordenou, com o olhar ferino e decidido que sempre mantinha e Baekhyun não era doido de não obedecer.

Meteu forte e rápido desde o começo, observando o rosto bonito contorcido em prazer antes de se debruçar sobre ele é beijá-lo. Sabia que lá fora, o carro se movia visivelmente. Teve ainda mais certeza disso quando viu Minseok lutar para, no torpor em que se encontrava, se segurar com as mãos em algum lugar que lhe desse estabilidade, já que estava sendo forçado contra a porta.

"Muito forte para você?" Baekhyun provocou, assim que apoiou uma das mãos sobre a janela à sua frente.

"Hum… forte… o bastante." Minseok respondeu, enquanto ondulava o corpo de volta contra o de Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sorriu em satisfação, o cabelo suado já grudando na testa.

"Deixa… - hum, tão bom! - Deixa eu sentar em você, acho que vamos fazer menos barulho assim." Minseok pediu, mesmo que o barulho não o incomodasse em nada, era um exibicionista de carteirinha. E Baekhyun foi rápido em sair de dentro dele e se posicionar sentado sobre o banco.

"Vem!" Minseok foi.

Pulou no colo de Baekhyun sem reservas, o puxando pelos cabelos, o beijando e o fazendo gemer. Se deliciava com as mãos bonitas e grandes apertando com força sua bunda e coxas, com a língua atrevida que insistia em lambê-lo do pescoço aos mamilos.

Às vezes achava que era essa sua posição preferida, apesar do esforço que exigia. Sempre foi um fã de exercitar as próprias pernas.

" _Huum_ , quero gozar." disse, apertando com ainda mais força os cabelos e ombros de Baekhyun e aumentando a velocidade com que descia e subia sobre o pau dele.

Baekhyun, como o bom provocador que era, segurou na mão direita o pênis que pulava a cada vez que Minseok sentava e o estimulou de forma rápida.

"Goza, neném." sussurrou de volta.

"Ah, sim, _sim_ … amo você Baekhyun… você e esse pau gostoso… _Ahn_!" Minseok arfava, descontrolado, sentindo a descarga de energia que subia sobre seu corpo, o orgasmo se aproximando, o corpo descendo e subindo de forma rápida e desordenada, a entrada maltratada apertando o pau de Baekhyun quase de forma dolorida.

Gemeram em uníssono quando o ritmo ficou incontrolável e Baekhyun segurou o pau de Minseok com força ao sentir que ele finalmente gozava, gemendo descontrolado e diminuindo o ritmo com que se movia sob Baekhyun.

O Byun conseguiu juntar todo o gozo de Minseok na própria mão e gozou também, dentro da camisinha, assim que Minseok deu suas últimas reboladas com o pau enfiado dentro de si.

Quando Minseok voltou a si, Baekhyun parecia exausto, com a cabeça jogada sobre o encosto do banco e a respiração desregulada.

"Obrigado amor, sabia que você ia se superar ainda mais nessa foda de reconciliação, você fica melhor em cada uma delas." disse, beijando o rosto e a boca de Baekhyun com delicadeza.

"Sou eu quem agradeço." ele respondeu acariciando as nádegas maltratadas de Minseok.

É, querendo ou não, eles sempre acabariam juntos.


End file.
